Idol and Fans
by jooni
Summary: Seorang idol yang jatuh cinta pada fannya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, Fans yang beruntung ../ "Hai! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"."Aku ingin menyentuh dan mengusap pipimu"/ "boleh aku tau namamu"."Tentu perkenalkan namaku..."/sulay/yaoi/oneshoot/gak suka gak usah baca.


SULAY

ZHANG YIXING  
KIM JUNMYEON  
.

.

.

.

Seorang idol yang jatuh cinta pada fannya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, Fans yang beruntung ../ "Hai! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"."Aku ingin menyentuh dan mengusap pipimu"/ "boleh aku tau namamu"."Tentu perkenalkan namaku..."/sulay/yaoi/oneshoot/gak suka gak usah baca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah, cepat kita nanti kebagian kursi belakang, aku ingin berada dekat dengan idolaku yang tampan itu". Seru seorangYxing pada temannya karena telalu lama menyiapkan diri. "Tunggulah sebentar aku belum memakai eyeliner ku". Balas teman lelaki tersebut. "Jika sampai nanti aku mendapat kursi paing belakang, aku bersumpah akan membuang selurung eyelinemu itu. Tidak peduli kau yang menangis meraung-raung seperti saat aku membuang botol kosong eyelinermu!". Ancam lelaki itu. Yang haya dibalas dengan tatapan jengah oleh temannya.

"Hei!, kenapa kau ingin sekali mendapat tempat duduk paling depan?. Bukan kah sama saja?". "Apa kau bodoh?. Baek pertanyaanmu itu sangat bodoh!, tentu saja aku akan dapat memandangi wajahnya yang tapan itu".jawab teman dari Baekhyun itu. "Apa bedanya?, kan sama saja nanti kau akan naik panggung dan meminta tanda tangannya juga kau dapat menyentuhnya". "Tidak Baek! Itu berbeda!"." Terserah".

Setelah menempuh perjalanan menggunakan bus, 30menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah gedung yang akan digunakan untuk acara fansigh tersebut. Bisa dibilang cukup jauh mengingat waktu yang digunakan untuk sampai di gedung terebut.

Mereka sampai disana, dan sebuah keberuntungan mereka berdua mendapat tempat duduk di paling depan. "Baek, kita dapat tepat dudumpaling depan" pekik namja itu girang. "Syukurlah setidaknya eyelinerku selamat" ujam Baekhyun dengan nafas lega.

Acara fansigh itupun dimulai, para idol yang menggelar acara tersebutpun mulai duduk di kursi masing-masing. Idol tersebut adalah 5STAR. Terdiri dari 5 anggota yaitu Kim Junmyeon, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, dan Oh Sehun. Idol yang sedang naik dan dan terkenel seantero Korea Selatan. Jangan lupakam fans mereka yang sangat banyak, tidak hanya peremuan tetapi juga tidak sedikt juga laki-laki yang menjadi fansnya, dan hampir dari semua kalangan menyukai lagu, dan wajah tampan merka seolah menghinotis. Jadi tidak salah jika mereka memiliki banyak fans.

.

.

.

Acara dimula, seorang namja dengan single dimple maju dengan langkah pasti, menghampiri meja dengan nama KIM JUNMYEON di depannya, jika kalian ingin tau, ia adalah fanboynya Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menatap namja tersebut dengan senyum tampannya kemudian menyapa dan bertanya "Hai! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?".namja itu gugub saat akan menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon, dan jumyeon tau itu, dari tingkah yang malu-malu serta kedua pipi yang sedikit merona karnanya, membuat Junmyeon gemas dan mengulangi pertanyyannya sekali lagi. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?". Namja itu tersdar dan mulai berkata dengan sedikit gugub "A...A...Aku ingin menyentuh dan mengusap pipimu", jawab namja itu dengan seburat merah muda di pipinya. "Oh... benarkah?, silahkan usap sesukamu" jawab Junmyeon dengan mata yang menatap intens namja itu.

Setelah menanda tangani sesuatu yang diberikan namja itu, Junmyeon melipat kedua tangannya di meja dan sedikt memajukan wajahnya saat tangan namja didepannya mulai terulur. Tangan lembut menyentuh wajahnya. Dia sempat berpikir, kenapa namja ini memiliki tangan yang llembut?. Dan kembalik menatap namja yang sedang mengusap pipinya dengan lembut tersebu.

Wajah manis, single dimple di pipi kanannya, kedua pipi yang merona, dan jangan lupakan tatapan matanya yang tak lepas dari tatapan mata junmyeon. Kedua sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangan mata mereka seolah menghipnotis mereka. Tapi sebuah deheman menyadarkan mereka. Itu Minseok, yang sedari tadi mengamati merka berdua.

Usapan tangan Yixing berhenti dan menrik kembali tangannya, tanpa ,elunturkan senyumannya yang membuat Junmyeon terpana karnanya. "Sepertinya ada yang jatuh cinta..." ucap Mnseok dengan nada menggoda yang ditujukan kpada Junmyeon. Yang hanya dibalas cengiran dari Junmyeon.

"Boleh aku memnta nomormu?" tanya Junmyeon. "B...b..boleh, tentu saja boleh"setuju Yixing. Yixing pun menuliskan nomornya langsung dihandphone Junmyeon, dan kembali menyerahkan kepada Junmyeon. "Tunggulah nanti malam aku akan menelfonmu". "Akanku tunngu, walau sampai larut sekalipumn". Jawab Yixing dengan senyuman manisnya. "Terimakasih" ucap Yixing lalu berbali tapi Junmyeon cepat menggilnya kembali "Tunggu!, siapa namamu?" "Yixing, Zhang Yixing" jawab Yixing lalu bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam Yixing mendapat sebuah telfon dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal. Ia un mengangkatnya, berharap yang sedanng di tunggunya menelfonenya. Dan ternyata benar Junmyeon menelfonnya, mengajaknya keluar kesuatu tempat. Dan yixing menyutuinya. Yixing mulai mempersiapkan diri dengan mengenakan switer warna hijau toska, celana jins, serta sepatu sneakers warna putihnya, berjalan menyusuri jalan dan menuju tempat yang ditujunya.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, di dalam sebuah apartement mewah milik Junmyeon. Junmyeon datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa minuman dan beberapa cemilan ringan untuk Yixing. "Jadi... mengapa kau menyuruhku kemari?" tanya Yixing langsung. "aku ingin menanyakan sesuat padamu". "Apakah seorang idol boleh mencintai fannya?" tanya Junmyeon. Yixing terdiam sejenak tapi setelahnya ia mulai mejawab "Tentu saja boleh, semua orang boleh mencintai siapapun termasuk seorang idol kepada fansnya" jawab Yixing

Junmyeon terdia sejenak tapi Yixing kembali mengatakan sesuatu "Apa boleh aku mengatakan sesuat?" tanya Yixing dan dibalas anggukan oleh Junmyeon. "Kami sebagai fans sangat menyayangi idol yang mereka idolakan, bahkan kami sempat berpikir bagaimana cara agar kami menjadi kekasih idol tersebut. Tapi sebuah kenyataan cukup menyadarkan kami, jika kami ini hanya fans tidak lebih, dan seperti ituah yang aku rasakan. Sempar berpikir bahawa menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Junmyeon. Tapi aku sadar bahwa ittu tidak mungkin karena aku hanya fans.".

Mendengar ungkapan Yixing tersebut, dengan lantang Junmyeon mengatakan " Jadi intinya kamu pernah ingin menjadi kekasihku?" Yixing hanya mengangguk dan menyembunyikan rona merah dikedua pipinya, dan menahan rasa malu. "jadi jika aku mengakatan bahwa kau sekarang sedang menyukai seorang fasku, bagai mana pendapatmu?" Yixing mencoba tersenyum dan mulai menjawab.

"Itu tidak salah, itu tidak apa-apa, selagi kau cepat menyatakan perasanmu kepadanya sebelum orang itu diambil orang lain, hah... beruntung sekali orang itu disukai oleh seorang idol terkenal, disukai seorang Kim Junmyeon" jawab Yixing

Yixing melamun memandangi gelas dimeja tidak tau jika Junmyeon beranjak dari dduknya. Dan tiba-tiba Junmyeon berada di belakangnya memeluk hangat leher Yixing, Yixing agak terkejut karenannya. Junmyeon pun berbisik "Apa kau tahu siapa fans yang aku sukai itu?. Fans yang berhasil merebut hatiku, fans yang memiliki kulit putih, mata sayu, single dimple di pipi kanannya, fans yang memiliki telapak tangan lembut saat menyentuh pipiku tadi siang"

Pipi Yixing merona, degub jantungnya berpacu kencang. "jadi... siapa orang itu?" tanya yixing "Kau Yixing kau, fans beruntung itu adalah kau Zhang Yixing". Yixing memberi isyarat pada Junmyeon untuk melepaskan pelukannya, setelahnya ia pun jikut berdiri mengahadap junmyeon. Mereka berhadapan dan Yixing mentap Junmyeon dengan senyumannya dan dibalas senyum tampan Junmyeon.

Dengan cepat Yixing menerjang Tubuh Junmyeon, memeluknya dan dibalas dengan dekapan hangat Junmyeon. "Aku mencintaimu" kata ittu keluar dari mulut Yixing tepat ditelinga kanan junmyeon. "Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menempelkan dahinya ke dahi yixing, memandangnya sejenak dan mulai mendekatkat bibirnya ke bibir Yixing yang sudah menutup matanya. Merasakan tekstur lembut manis bibir yixing mengecupnya singkat lalu melepaskannya "maukahkau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Junmyeon "manamungkin aku bisa menolakmu" jawab Yixing membuat junmyeon sangat senang dan menyatukan kembali bibir mereka, melumat lembut dan penuh persaan.

.

.

.

Cinta bisa datang kepada siapa saja tak terkeuali pada seorang Idol kepada Fansnya. Jadi bagi para fans jangan menyerah untuk mendapat perhatian idolmu. Gunakanlah cara agar idolmu memandangmu dengan sisi positifny.

.

.

END...

Kok gaje banget ya?

Maaf lah kalo gaje

Minta reviwnya ya... reader


End file.
